Toujours et toujours à vos côtés
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: Always and forever and by your side."Those were the words his two best friends told him.Naruto knew he could always count on them without them he wouldn't have made it along in life.Yet his two friends that he holds dear to his heart have a secret.OCyaoi


Summary: In another world, ninja are the ultimate power-and in the village of Konohagakure live the stealthiest ninja in the world. But twelve years ago Konohagakure was attacked by a fearsome threat-a nine-tailed fox demon which claimed the life of the Hokage, the village champion. Today, peace has returned, and a troublemaking orphan named Uzumaki Naruto is struggling to graduate from the Ninja Academy. His goal: to become the next Hokage. But unknown to Naruto and his classmates, within him is a terrifying force…

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

I do not own Naruto. I own my OC'S.

0-0-0-0

**Prologue**

0-0-0-0

Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails, and he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result.

The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace.

Finally, risking his life, one of the ninja was able to imprison its soul.

Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died.

That Shinobi was the Fourth Hokage, the Fire Shadow, champion of

The Village Hidden in the Leaves…

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto & Friends**

0-0-0-0

"Hahahahaha!" laughed a young 12 year old boy, he had spiky sunny blond hair, and bright mischievous sky blue eyes, he had tan skin, he was about 4'9, he wore green goggles, and wore a black t-shirt with an orange jacket tied around his waist, he wore long orange pants, and blue ninja sandals. He was painting a mountain side that had stone faces carved into the mountain side.

0-0-0-0

"Lord Hokage!!!" Called a man's voice

An old man with white hair and liver spots turned to face the newcomers; he was smoking on a pipe, "Yes? What is it? Some new outrage by Naruto I presume?" Lord Hokage said.

"That young devil is graffiti the mountain side images of all the heroes of our village-your honored forebears!" said a man angrily.

"IN PAINT!!" another man yelled.

Lord Hokage sighed and put on his hat, "Hmf." He said, 'I am sure Hikaru and Shin will show up if Naruto is doing something wrong….those two are always on Naruto's case.' He thought.

0-0-0-0

Two 12 year old boys sat on the roof railing watching their friend with annoyed looks.

The first boy had dark colored garnet eyes, he had a pale complication, he had dark orange hair that framed his face, twin bangs running down to his chin, as his hair was straight and flat giving him an almost girly appearance, his hair went down to his shoulders and was put into a small low pony tail, he wore a black t-shirt, and black knee length shorts, he wore black ninja sandals, he was about 4'11 in height, he had a annoyed look on his face but he looked peaceful at the same time like he was tuning out all the loud noises.

The second boy had spiky dark forest green hair, he had lime green eyes that held annoyance and anger in them, and he had pale skin, he wore a dark green t-shirt, and black knee length shorts and blue ninja sandals, he had a two green arm warmers on his arms and two green leg warmers on his legs, he stood on the railing looking at his friend, his arms crossed over his chest in anger, as he looked totally ticked off at all the yelling going on, in height he was about 4'10.

"Enough with the stupid pranks!" Yelled an angry woman.

"We're sick of it! Grow the heck up!" Yelled a man.

"You are dead when they catch you! You know that?" Called another angry woman.

"Look at 'im…his friends aren't even trying to stop him." Said a man.

The orange haired boy chuckled a bit not taking his eyes off his blond haired companion and said to his green haired companion, "I think Naruto-chan is getting himself into a lot of trouble am I right Shin-chan?"

The green haired companion known as Shin scowled, "Stop using "CHAN" at the ends of our names. We are not small or are we girls. And yes he is getting himself in deep shit Hikaru." Said Shin

"Oh look he is about to yell something Shin-chan." Hikaru smiled a small smile.

Shin's right eye twitched, "Stop calling me that, and if he is about to yell what I think he is…I bet Master Iruka will be here in a flash." He said.

Shin and Hikaru watched as Naruto swung around on his rope and yelled, "LOOOSERS!! WANNA-BE'S! You don't have what it takes to do something this low! I rule and you drool!"

Shin would have fallen but he is Shin and he wouldn't be so stupid as to fall from what his idiotic friend yelled, he had a huge tick mark on his head as he stared at his blond haired friend, "He makes me want to hurt him." He said.

Hikaru just smiled and chuckled and said, "If you hurt Naruto-chan he would try to hurt you back…oh here comes Hokage-sama…that means Master Iruka isn't far behind."

"How dare you?! Who do you think you are?! Hikaru! Shin! Do something about him!"Yelled a woman.

Hikaru turned to look back at the woman and smiled with closed eyes tilting his head to the side a bit, "What should I do? Naruto-chan will not listen to reason. He will only disobey, unless I use unnecessary violence." He said as he turned back to stare at Naruto.

Lord Hokage walked up to the railing and looked over at Shin and Hikaru, "Naruto will not listen to you Shin, Hikaru?" he asked.

"No. He won't that little brat!" Shin said threw gritted teeth.

Hikaru was still smiling as if he never frowned in his life, as he bent forward a bit and his eyes shined with admiration, "Master Iruka, I knew you would come sooner or later." He said.

Iruka was a man of 5'10, he wore a standard Chunin outfit, and a blue lead hitai-ate around his forehead, he had dark brown hair done in a high pony tail, he had tan skin and had a scar going across his nose,"Hikaru, Shin I will deal with you two in a bit. Lord Hokage…I can't apologize enough…." He said with his right leg on the roof railing and his right arm resting on his leg.

"Eh? Oh! Is that you, Iruka…?" Lord Hokage asked

Iruka then sucked in a lot of breath and then let out a loud angry yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU IDIOT? GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET BACK TO CLASS! AND LISTEN TO HIKARU AND SHIN NEXT TIME!!!" he yelled.

"It's my teacher, Master Iruka! I am so screwed!" Naruto yelled flailing about on his rope.

Hikaru smiled and chuckled again and jumped up doing a hand stand on the roof railing and before he jumped back into the air thus doing a flip and landing on his feet, his arms spread out before he brings them to his side, "Well Master Iruka, here is a rope tie Naruto-chan up so he won't run." He threw a rope over to Iruka.

"Um…thank you Hikaru…" Iruka said staring down at the young boy who smiled pleasantly at him, 'I rarely notice but it does seem that Hikaru looks like a girl at times…and his methods of controlling Naruto are questionable…better then Shin he will beat up Naruto…' he thought as he snapped the rope and smile evilly at Naruto.

Shin grinned and had a glint in his eyes, "Alright Naruto, your coming with us!"

Lord Hokage stood next to Hikaru and sighed, 'Hikaru, Shin, and Naruto make a weird group of friends…but at least Naruto has friends.' He thought

0-0-0-0

Hikaru and Shin stood behind a tided up Naruto who sat on the floor.

Hikaru stood on Naruto's right with his hands in the small of his back as he smiled at Iruka innocently, "Well Master Iruka, you wanted to say something?" he asked.

Shin had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glowering at Iruka, 'Stupid Iruka gonna embarrass us or something.' He thought.

Iruka stood in front of the class with an angry look as he pointed at them, "Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you course you'd taken in the secret arts. SO NARUTO YOU CHOSE NOW FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS? YOU MORON!" he yelled.

Naruto looked to the side and grumbled, "Sir, yes sir!" he said.

Hikaru chuckled and shook his head slowly and smiled at Iruka and shook his head.

Iruka looked pissed, "Today in class we'll be reviewing the art or transformation. All you have to do…is conjure a form that looks like me!" Iruka yelled.

Shin scowled and was about to yell at Iruka but Hikaru slapped a hand over his mouth, "MMMPFF!!!" he tried to yell.

"WHAT???!!!" The whole class yelled.

A random student transformed into Iruka and then back to normal going to the back of the line.

"Right. Well done. Next up, Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"This is your entire fault." Shin said staring down at Naruto with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Shin. Why can't you be like Hikaru?" Naruto said walking to the front of the class.

Hikaru just smiled gently, "Naruto-chan good luck." He said.

Naruto twitched a bit, but had a small smile, 'This sucks…but Hikaru is cheering me on…' he thought, as he walked to the front, he then got into a stance, "But here goes nothing…" he said, and then yelled, "CHANGE!!!" a sphere of blue chakra swirled around him.

Iruka was getting ready to write down Naruto's score.

Naruto then transformed into a 20 year old woman, with blond hair in pig tails, she had a body to die for, and "Hehe, muwa!" she then blew a kiss to Iruka.

Shin's eyes went wide and he quickly turned away in disgust, 'Damn it Naruto! That's just wrong!' he thought

Hikaru stared at what Naruto transformation wide has eyed a light blush on his face as he quickly averted his eyes, "N-Naruto-chan! What are you doing?" he squeaked out.

Iruka's eyes were wide and he flew back into next Tuesday with a bloody nose, blood flying everywhere.

Naruto transformed back and grinned widely and laughing, "Hahahahaha!! I call this one the ninja centerfold!" he laughed.

Iruka then appeared in front of Naruto his head enlarging 10 fold, as he had tissues up his nose to stop the blood flow, "HOW BIG OF A FOOL ARE YOU? YOU WASTE ALL OF YOUR TIME AND TALENT INVENTING THSES STUPID TRICKS!!" he yelled.

Naruto closed his eyes from the yell.

Hikaru was still blushing lightly but shook his head, 'Naruto-chan is so mischievous…huh…I feel eyes on me…' he thought and turned to see a boy with spiky blue/black hair and onyx eyes, staring at him intently. Hikaru blinked then smiled lightly, and blinked again as the onyx eyed boy looked away, 'That was strange…' he thought.

Shin was grumbling, "Moronic dolt." He said

0-0-0-0

**A/N- **

**Here is the first chapter of my Naruto yaoi fanfiction. As you can see there are two male ocs which I adore. They were my first male Naruto ocs I used for role play but never fanfiction. Anyways Review if ya want.**

**Spirit of Ryuu**


End file.
